


Без педерасни

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: RPS, кроссдрессинг, нецензурная лексика и пошлятинка





	Без педерасни

– Ебаный пиздец, ты смотришься пиздец как горячо.  
Себастьян хрюкнул и искоса глянул в зеркало.  
– А зад? Покажи вид на корму.  
Он повернулся, неловко переступая ногами в туфлях на невысоком, но тонком каблуке. Фрэнк присвистнул.  
– Господь всемогущий, да я б тебя трахнул, не сходя с места. Клянусь, у тебя в этих шмотках задница, как у Дженнифер Лопес.  
– Эй! – возмутился Себастьян. – У меня не такая задница!  
– Охуенная задница, – отрезал Фрэнк, не поднимая взгляд и жадно облизываясь. – Черт тебя раздери.  
– Извращенец хуев, – нежно сказал Себастьян. Он положил руки на бедра и попытался на пробу покачать задом, как это делают девчонки. Этак соблазнительно. Фрэнк за спиной застонал, и Себастьян самодовольно усмехнулся. Идея была тупая, почему он на нее повелся, он бы и сам сказать не смог, просто это Фрэнк, когда он зажимает где-нибудь в уголке и принимается щупать за разные места, в голову приходят самые уебищные фантазии.  
– Детка, – прочувствованно прохрипел в ухо Фрэнк сегодня утром. – Я так соскучился.  
– Потерпи до вечера, мой капитан, – улыбнулся Себастьян, невольно прикусывая губу – этот наглый хрен очень ловко умел распускать руки.  
– Вот, – довольно сказал Фрэнк и провел носом по щеке, жадно втягивая запах, и от этого животного движения коленки подогнулись как по команде. – Правильно. Это я твой капитан.  
– Вечером, – многообещающе мурлыкнул Себастьян, вытаскивая его руку у себя из-за пояса джинсов. – Вечером будет все, что хочешь. А пока нам надо поработать.  
Фрэнк моментально сделал стойку.  
– Все, что я хочу?  
– Заказывай, – повел плечом Себастьян. И тот заказал. Сука.  
Ладно, это было прикольно, хотя в первый момент он едва не расхохотался Фрэнку в лицо. Пришлось сдержаться – тот был чуваком ранимым и подозрительным, сколько Себастьяну сил стоило его вообще раскрутить, не знает никто, и вот так запросто спускать с крючка такого роскошного мужика совсем не хотелось.  
– Тебе прямо полное обмундирование? – уточнил он, чувствуя, как под ложечкой заныло от беспокойства и предвкушения. – Я не знаю, где я тебе к вечеру все это достану. У меня работа вообще-то до пяти.  
– Сам все принесу, – успокоил его Фрэнк, поцеловал в уголок губ, легонько коснувшись языком, и Себастьян тут же забыл все свои опасения, едва удержался, чтобы не застонать в голос. Что этот черт с ним творил.  
– Так точно, капитан, – шепнул он Фрэнку в губы и поскорее выскользнул из объятий. Нафиг-нафиг, весь день съемки, работать со стояком мерзковато, а отдрачивать в студийном сортире Себастьян считал ниже своего достоинства.  
Слава богу, натура у Себастьяна была легкая, увлекающаяся, так что, попав под крылышко к ассистенту режиссера через пять минут после встречи с Фрэнком, он благополучно выкинул из головы весь их разговор, а о том, что его ждет вечером, вспомнил только когда смыл грим и переоделся в цивильное.  
На часах было уже полшестого. Грудь и живот ему брили позавчера (и сегодня они уже отчетливо кололись, но для одноразовой акции сойдет), а вот ноги придется ошкуривать самому. Наверняка Фрэнк притащит мини, серьезно, некоторые парни такие предсказуемые. Если хотят драг – то обязательно на каблучищах и в мини. Как будто девчонки ничего другого не носят.  
Добраться до дома, прихватив по дороге пару бутылок горячительного, и побрить ноги и физиономию (драг со щетиной – это полное извращение, а до понедельника все равно отрастет заново) заняло еще полтора часа, а уже через два ввалился нехорошо возбужденный Фрэнк с сумками.  
Вот за что Себастьян любил этого парня – тот никогда не забывал о насущном. Конечно, любой другой на его месте заказал бы лапшу или пиццу, ну ладно, максимум – какую-нибудь более приличную жратву из ресторана и был бы дофига горд своей романтичностью.  
Фрэнк всегда приезжал с парой сырых стейков, мешком свежих овощей и кучей соусов и прочих масел с травками.  
– Мужик должен жрать мясо, – поучительно говорил он, расставляя решетку для барбекю на балконе, – сам зажарил, сам сожрал. Безо всякой этой педерасни.  
Себастьян не возражал, он, как настоящий мужик, любил мясо, хотя приготовить был способен самое большее омлет. Его, конечно, немного беспокоило то, как отреагируют соседи и управляющая компания на барбекю в центре города, но рядом с Фрэнком эти опасения почему-то моментально рассеивались.  
На этот раз к сумкам с продуктами добавился еще и бумажный пакет из магазина одежды.  
– Это для тебя, куколка, – сказал Фрэнк и шлепнул его пониже спины. – Иди наряжайся к ужину.  
– Отлично, – философски покачал головой Себастьян, заглядывая в пакет. – Сегодня я, значит, телочка. Закономерный итог неутешительной карьеры.  
– Иди, иди, не страдай, – посоветовал Фрэнк, посмеиваясь. – Потом настрадаешься.  
Слава богу, Фрэнк притащил не шлюшного вида юбку под жопу, чего Себастьян опасался, а вполне себе скромное платье сдержанного серо-голубого цвета – плотный тяжелый шелк, красивые плавные складки драпировки. С туфлями, правда, повезло не так сильно, но по крайней мере это были не шпильки высотой пятнадцать сантиметров. Чулки под такое платье были не нужны, но бельем Фрэнк все-таки озаботился. Черт его знает, где он такое взял, но в красивой коробочке персикового картона лежали кружевные, невероятно похабные, но все-таки мужские трусы. Хотя бы давить не будет, подумал Себастьян, решительно выдохнул и приступил к облачению.  
На самом деле это ощущалось даже прикольно. Трусы оказались совсем не колючими, а мягкими и непривычно гладкими изнутри, так что даже несмотря на то, что Себастьян никогда не любил и избегал носить стринги, шелковая лента между ягодиц совсем не чувствовалась чужеродно и как-то по-особенному волновала. Вместо бюстгальтера была такая же шелковая маечка в пару к трусам, и спасибо большое, он серьезно опасался, что Фрэнк притащит ему комплект из секс-шопа, и что с ним делать? Набивать лифчик носками? А так все смотрелось очень даже… мило? Да, пожалуй, мило.  
Платье и вовсе село на фигуру идеально, что было немало, учитывая его раскачанный плечевой пояс. Мягкие складки лифа удачно маскировали отсутствие груди, а зад топорщился даже аппетитно…  
– Рехнуться можно, какое у тебя тут… все… – Фрэнк жадно запустил лапы под подол, тиская голые гладкие бедра.  
– У тебя там не подгорит? – со смешком поинтересовался Себастьян, подначивая: запахи с балкона доносились самые завлекательные.  
– Да у меня там уже все сгорело нахуй! – честно ответил Фрэнк и просунул пару пальцев между ягодиц, погладил ложбинку, подцепил шелковую полоску трусиков и тут же отпустил. Себастьян задохнулся и вцепился в его плечи, чтобы устоять на чертовых каблуках.  
– Тише, – прошептал Фрэнк на ухо. – Тише, детка. Давай, потанцуй со мной, ты такой роскошный в этом платье…  
– Спасибо, что оно хотя бы не красное, – попробовал усмехнуться Себастьян, но его уже вело от запаха тычущегося ему в ухо Фрэнка, от того, как сильно и тяжело легли его ладони на талию. Кажется, где-то в отдалении даже играла музыка, и он старался перебирать ногами в такт, пока Фрэнк дышал ему в шею, коротко лизал в щеку и под челюстью и то и дело задирал юбку, чтобы еще раз потискать за голый зад. Пульс стучал в висках как заполошный, пот щекотно тек между лопаток и по шее, по вискам. Слава богу, что я не додумался накрасить физиономию, подумал Себастьян. У него была такая идея, отрываться, так уж до конца, но скромное платье не предполагало яркой вульгарной раскраски, а мастером в нанесении естественного макияжа он точно не был.  
– И не вздумай делать фотки, – слабо заметил Себастьян, уже откровенно повисая на плечах Фрэнка. – Мне еще такого палева не хватало…  
Тот только заурчал и неожиданно куснул за шею так, что Себастьян тихо вскрикнул и оступился, подворачивая ногу, но сильные ладони тут же подхватили под задницу, помогая удержаться на ногах.  
– Давай-ка тебя к чему-нибудь прислоним, куколка, – пробормотал Фрэнк, мягко подталкивая его к накрытому столу, и Себастьян с облегчением развернулся и уперся локтями в столешницу, сдвигая заботливо расставленные тарелки и бокалы. Задница будто нарочно оттопырилась еще сильней, призывно покачиваясь в воздухе. Чертовы каблуки.  
В целом Себастьяну никогда особенно не нравилось именно так. В настолько пассивной позиции, да еще и в женском, а за «детку» или «куколку» в чьем угодно другом исполнении он в лучшем случае оборвал бы все контакты, а мог и в морду, если сильно завести. Но с Фрэнком… Почему-то с Фрэнком любая самая ядерная пошлятина казалась милой, настолько искренними и трогательными выглядели его восхищение, его желание, его потемневшие глаза и диковатая ухмылка в те моменты, когда он подходил к грани. Фрэнку хотелось потакать, его хотелось дразнить и заводить, ему хотелось даже отдаваться, хотя свою задницу Себастьян ценил и берег от посторонних посягательств. Фрэнку было можно, и он, сукин сын, этим беспардонно пользовался.  
Фрэнк растягивал его, даже не сняв трусы – просто задрал юбку, отодвинул узкую ленточку в сторону и впихнул внутрь сразу пару пальцев, пачкая шелк и кружево текущей смазкой. От жадных, торопливых движений вело так, что Себастьян опустил голову на руки, закрывая глаза и прогибаясь еще сильней, чем заработал очередной восхищенный стон Фрэнка и сдавленную ругань под нос. Тому не терпелось, не терпелось так, что меньше чем через минуту он уже не выдержал: звякнула молния, жесткая рука легла на бок, надавливая, чуть опуская для удобства, и Фрэнк шумно выдохнул, упираясь.  
– Ты как? – спросил он для проформы, Себастьян постарался выдавить из себя какой-то нечленораздельный стон и тут же захлебнулся им, запрокидывая голову, когда толстая головка медленно, но неостановимо двинулась внутрь.  
– Бля, – выдохнул он без голоса, чертовы трусы хоть и были анатомически скроенными, в нынешнем состоянии давили и терли просто немилосердно. Фрэнка качнуло ему навстречу, до упора, до влажного шлепка кожи о кожу, и Себастьян, шепотом ругаясь, просунул одну руку вниз, путаясь в складках платья. Вытащил наконец налившийся влажный член из кружевного мешка и с облегчением выдохнул, снова падая лбом в ладонь.  
Крышу срывало просто от того, как Фрэнк хотел. Какой он был жадный, как стонал, не сдерживаясь, вбиваясь в подставленную задницу, как оглаживал горячими ладонями все, до чего мог дотянуться, разводил ягодицы в стороны и наверняка смотрел, пялился остановившимся взглядом, как член ходуном ходит в растянутой дырке.  
Себастьян не слишком часто позволял себе мужчин. Обычно это были рафинированные мальчики, готовые по пьяни на отсос, – бодро, стильно, молодежно. Ничего особенного. Все такие культурные и начитанные, хорошо одетые, хорошо образованные, разбирающиеся в высокой кухне и дорогой выпивке, сосущие только в самых модных и респектабельных клубах – педерасня всякая, как говорил Фрэнк. От них несло дорого упакованным развратом, они не приносили удовлетворения, они случались просто потому, что когда-то ему почудилось, будто в этом что-то есть. Нет, убеждал его каждый такой случай. Ничего в этом нет.  
Себастьян любил женщин, он их боготворил, ублажал, радовал маленькими сюрпризами и крупными подарками. Он не мог долго оставаться один, поэтому рядом всегда была она – яркая, сильная, мотивирующая, та, которую можно будет соблазнить, та, которая удержит рядом… Проблема была в том, что женщинам не очень-то нравилось постоянно держать руку на поводке, они уставали, они капризничали и обижались, они выкидывали непредсказуемые номера, а уж на это начинал обижаться и сам Себастьян.  
Фрэнк появился как раз в один из таких моментов. Фрэнк, который просто вошел в комнату, где скоро должна была начаться читка сценария, кинул на него всего один взгляд, и в этом взгляде сразу четко прочиталось: «Хочу себе. Мое».  
Дальше все было сложно – у Себастьяна на тот момент была девушка, Фрэнк только начал процесс развода и был подозрителен и неуступчив. Но Себастьян ясно представлял себе, чего хочет, и он умел соблазнять, так что в конце концов…  
В конце концов это все привело к очередному странному вечеру вдвоем, когда Фрэнк трахал его, обряженного в платье и туфли, у стола, а Себастьян пытался хоть на секунду вынырнуть из блаженного марева удовольствия, чтобы немного координировать разъезжающиеся ноги и не сверзиться с каблуков. Получалось с трудом, кто бы мог подумать, что его, практически девственника в этом плане, можно всего за полгода превратить в фаната анального секса? Но в этом распирающе-скользящем ощущении внутри, чувстве своей полной принадлежности, раскрытости, чувстве своей охуенности, прямо скажем, было что-то, вызывающее зависимость посильней наркотической. Наслаждение тем, как наслаждаются тобой, сладкие мурашки по загривку от сдавленных ругательств, откровенных стонов, похабных словечек – Фрэнк тоже отрывался, Себастьян знал об этом. Тот бы никогда не позволил себе так трахать свою бывшую жену, как и Себастьян никогда бы не смог так отдаться ни одной из своих бывших женщин. И это понимание подстегивало, поднимая градус удовольствия на немыслимую высоту.  
– Детка, – прохрипел наконец Фрэнк, стискивая его бедра железными пальцами и замедляясь, крупно вздрагивая, выплескиваясь внутрь. Себастьян едва не кончил вместе с ним, но одного морального удовлетворения не хватило, так что он дождался, пока Фрэнк вытащит, развернулся и плюхнулся текущей задницей прямо на скатерть. Тарелка и пара бокалов со звоном посыпались на пол, он приглашающе развел ноги, и Фрэнк тут же встал между них, втерся, присосался к шее, обхватил член мозолистыми пальцами. И Себастьян запрокинул голову, безумно улыбаясь и беззвучно крича. Чертов мир разлетелся на ебаные осколки, да, можете смеяться, но именно так все и было.  
– Я скатерть испачкал, – сказал Себастьян через пару минут, уткнувшись лбом Фрэнку в плечо.  
– Ну и хуй с ней.  
– И разбил посуду.  
– И хуй с ней.  
– И пиздец как хочу жрать.  
Фрэнк взял его за волосы, отлепил голову от своего плеча и поцеловал в распухшие губы.  
– Мясо как раз дошло. Обойдемся без тарелок.  
– Безо всякой этой педерасни, – понимающе кивнул Себастьян, и Фрэнк еще раз его поцеловал.


End file.
